


The Fics I Forgot

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, disappointment all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: All the semi-started fics I've found in my files and not left any notes for so I don't know what happens. Let me know if any of these things might interest you and I might try and continue them, now that I'm really into writing again.





	1. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established SouHaru, with a weird KisuMakoRin love triangle/flirtationship going on.

Haru hears the front door creaking open and checks the clock. It's not _late_ , just after nine, and he feels that flutter of worry for why Sousuke is back so early from his night out with Rin and Kisumi... until he hears three whispered, giggling voices and three pairs of drunken clumsy feet and rolls his eyes towards Makoto.

"Hey, babe," Sousuke opens the living room door and calls to him, slurring. "Hope you don't mind if we continue the party here."

Haru shrugs and loosely hugs one of Sousuke's legs when he comes to ruffle his hair. It's probably convenient that Haru and Makoto have been forced to sit on the floor so their wires will reach the controllers to charge up, because these three have splayed themselves out all over the suite.

"Good night?" Makoto asks, always polite.

"I think we're getting a bit old for the down town bars," Rin grumbles.

"Speak for yourself!" Kisumi rolls his head into Rin's lap. Haru and Sousuke exchange a look when Rin blushes. "I could have stayed out all night."

"Do you think if we take these two with us we'll look younger?"

Haru snorts. "Not if we have to carry you out of there."

"Hey, come here, cheeky boy," Sousuke pats his lap from his favourite seat on the smaller couch. Makoto's put his controller down anyway, so Haru obliges his needy boyfriend. Or, he tries to, until Sousuke sends a pleading look to the kitchen and Haru goes to fulfill his real request of bringing him a beer, pretending not to see the similar expressions of Kisumi and Rin.

"Has anyone ever told you you're gross when you're drunk?" Kisumi smirks.

"Rin, stick your dick in his mouth and shut him up, will you?" Sousuke gets Haru comfortably into his arms. "Just be cause you don't have a cutie to cuddle."

"Not sure I want one if it's going to turn me into such a sap. People don't take me seriously as it _is_. At least you look scary enough to pull it off."

"Kis, your hair is pink. You're scary in your own special way," Rin teases, tentatively threading his fingers through Kisumi's curls and settling his hand on his head.

Sousuke shares another look with Haru.

Rin's been doing this a lot lately. Getting all awkward and blushy whenever Kisumi gets touchy. And, well, it's Kisumi. He's the epitome of touchy, and Rin should have known him long enough to be used to his friendly flirting. He's probably not even realised that Rin's response to him has changed so dramatically this last few months, but it has.

"I assume you're both staying over, huh? And Rin can drop Kisumi off tomorrow?" Sousuke diverts the subject. Discussing sleeping arrangements should prove highly amusing where Rin and Kisumi are concerned.

"I guess," Kisumi agrees, rolling onto his back to look up at Rin. "That all right with you?"

"Course," Rin keeps his hand settled in Kisumi's hair, the little movements of his fingers twirling his locks just about visible to the others. "What are you guys playing?"

Makoto jolts. That's another thing that's been going on. Makoto, with all his bulk, becomes a school girl whenever Rin speaks directly to him, or looks at him, and don't even ask what happens if he so happens to accidentally _touch_ him.

"It's a co-op... Tower Fall..." he stammers, staring at Haru the whole time, desperate for assistance.

Haru makes a point of concentrating all his efforts into the lines he's tracing on Sousuke's collar bone.

"Bags not sleeping on the couch!" Kisumi declares, taking Rin's attention back.

"I hate you. My _ba-_ "

"Guys. The spare room has a double bed. Just share."

"I might as well share with Mako-chan if that's the case!" Rin argues. "Since he nicked my bedroom anyway."

"I snore," Makoto insists, giving Haru that desperate look again.

"Aww, Rin-Rin! It'll be just like old times!" Kisumi purrs in his lap. "Do you remember when we all used to fit in Sou's bed together? 'Cause we'd all fall out over who got to sleep in it. You had the _coolest_ bed, Sou!"

Haru gives him a questioning look.

"I had a tree house bed. It had a roof and a slide and everything. My uncle built it."

"My nephew has it now. It's like an heirloom at this point," Rin adds.

"So we're sharing, then? I want to be the big spoon."

Rin emits a guttural groan Haru can only liken to a dying dinosaur. "And I repeat. I _hate_ you."

"Rin, honey, you love me," Kisumi smiles.

Blowing a kiss up at him is the end of Rin's sanity that evening.

 

Sousuke nurses his second coffee with a scowl, the chlorine fumes too much for him at ass o'clock. He can't understand how Rin still does it. Even Haru looks like he's suffering when he first gets in for his morning session.

"It was nice the other night, wasn't it? All three of us together again."

"You say that like it's a rare occasion," Sousuke grunts.

It's not, at this point, even if Sou's hit the point of preferring to spend his weekends with nothing and no one but Haru. It's probably something to do with being terminal bachelors, but Rin and Kisumi have become more and more insistent on arranging what have been named, for some strange (Kisumi) reason, "bro dates".

"Even if I _did_ end up being smothered in my sleep..." Rin continues, grumbling.

"Oh hush. Don't think I haven't noticed, you know."

"Noticed _what_?"

"You. Getting all... Rin-y when you're around Kisumi."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" he demands, loud enough to attract the attention of his students.

Haru pads over. "You have a crush."

"I... wasn't going to be so blunt with it," Sousuke gives Haru a scowl. "But, yes, Rin. You have a crush."

"Me. A crush. On Kisumi. Have you gone absolutely _insane_ , Sousuke?"

_Maybe a little_ , Sousuke thinks to himself, but shakes his head. "You're like a love sick little puppy whenever he gets near you."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone interested in reading on? Does anyone have any ideas where they'd like to see it go?  
> Remember, kids. Always leave yourself notes. Don't be like me.


	2. Also Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have KisuHaru, FemAi/Rin, SouMomo, ex SouHaru and ex SouKisu, and Ai just being really anxious?

A click of the door makes Rin and Kisumi glance at each other like they've just been caught red handed up to no good.

"I don't believe you two," they hear Haru grumble from the doorway, both slowly turning towards him.

Until Rin takes a flick to the forehead and sheepishly looks up to his scowling girlfriend.

"Keep _still!_ Or you'll get dye all over your ear!"

"Ow! _Sorry!_ "

Yup. It's hair dying day in Rin and Haru's flat. Kisumi's going for a summery shade of pastel pink, whereas Rin is sticking with his usual dark red. Ai's roots have grown out, the natural blonde showing through just a little, but she can touch that up like magic in no time. He can't imagine seeing her without her silvery bob.

And Haru just looks at the lot of them with this long suffering blank stare that's a shade more amused than his usual resting frown. But that's probably aimed at Kisumi, who's got such a sparkle in his eye as he tries to keep from breaking in to a grin just from Haru standing there. Haru holds his gaze for a moment, allowing the corner of his mouth to quirk up in a smile, and then vanishes back into the house to (hopefully) do something about dinner.

 

"Am I pretty?" Kisumi ~~demands~~ asks when they're both rinsed out and making their way into the lounge, finding Haru over at the kitchen stirring a pot of something.

"Sure," Haru answers, bland, but lets Kisumi plant a kiss on his cheek and drape himself over his back while he cooks.

Rin perches on the arm of the couch next to Ai, wrapping his arm around her slight shoulders. He's past the point of making sarcastic " _gross!_ " comments at the pair, because he knows he's just as bad. But there's this part of him that's always a little envious of the way Haru and Kisumi interact. They're so natural together, Kisumi being clingy as ever and Haru _dealing_ with it in a very Haru-esque way that still resonates absolute devotion, not this niggle of... irritation he always feels flutters between him and Ai whenever one of them is being a little needy. He doesn't have a word for it...

 

... Haru does. It's trust issues. Ai's too skittish and Rin's too damn overbearing, both trying so hard not to step on each other's toes that they're stamping on each others' heads instead. He remembers all those long conversations listening to Rin worry about how insecure this tiny girl in his class was, how beautiful she was, how he was too shy to talk to her, how he just wanted to protect her and make her feel better. Sure, he was a little distracted with his own love life around the time they finally got together, but absolutely nothing has changed. They have that same conversation every week, and it's starting to sound more desperate.

 

Haru's an idiot who should mind his own business.

They eat the chicken noodle thing Haru's cobbled together out of varying degrees of in-date left overs (not that Rin thinks he's _trying_ to poison him or anything). Kisumi shows no signs of any intentions to leave tonight, sprawling out on a nest of cushions and blankets with his head in Haru's lap, who's idly playing with his hair while reading a text book in his other hand. But as soon as their show finishes just before nine, Ai is up and getting her jacket from the hooks on the door.

"Come on, it's a _Saturday_ , we can have a lie in... and I'll take you out for brunch," he pleads, tentatively reaching out to stroke her arm.

She shakes her head. "But you know what Sousuke and Momo are like. They'll _worry_..."

"But you're with me. They know I won't let anything happen to you," he drops his voice to one of those whispers that romance novels describe as _sultry_.

 

Twilight isn't a romance novel, Rin.

 

Rin takes back the idiot comment. _Asshole_ sums Haru up just about perfectly.

"Let me get my shoes and walk you home, then," he sighs.

Ai smiles appreciatively, like she honestly doesn't expect him to see her home safe after all this time. Maybe it's become a test. Her way of making sure he really does care.

"I love you," he promises, kissing her cheek at the door to the house she shares with her two weird friends from her home town. He can see Sousuke on the couch behind her head, watching, like if a rottweiler and a bear had a baby. He pecks her lips to prove he isn't scared.

"You too," she whispers, throwing a worried glance into the house to assess Sousuke's reaction. "I'll see you in class on Monday."

Rin nods. "We'll get lunch. Anything you want."

 

***

 

Haru doesn't want to go through this again. Kisumi's barely sat through it half the times Haru has, and even his patience is visibly disintegrating.

It's another one of Rin's miserable evenings alone (which, of course, intersects perfectly with their evening _together_ ). Haru's almost forgetting that he's supposed to feel sorry for him.

"She just... she always seems so scared of me! Am I really so terrifying?" Rin whines.

"Have you seen your face?" Kisumi mumbles, but Rin doesn't hear him.

"We've not made any progress for _months_. And then look at you two. We've been going out for the same amount of time and you're practically married. I can barely get a goodnight kiss, let _alone_ a night with her!"

Kisumi snuggles his head down into Haru's chest, prompting a glare from Rin as his point is proven.

There's no point trying to tell him everything will be all right, and even less use in trying to advise him to break it off. Rin ends up crying either way.

"Have you..." he starts, rolling his tongue in his mouth as Rin looks at him, pleading for wisdom, while Haru tries to think of something that might satisfy him, "tried talking to... Sousuke?"

Kisumi snorts.

"They're best friends. If she's said... _anything_ about you, it would have been to him."

"And consider this," Kisumi pipes up, "if it was anything bad, you wouldn't have half as many teeth as you do now."

 

Rin's not sure how wise taking the advice of _two_ of Sousuke Yamazaki's ex boyfriends might actually be when it comes to the worries of his own beloved, but it's the last hope he has. He'd be a bit more encouraged if Kisumi wasn't staring up at his boyfriend like he's just said something stupid. The silence in the air is thick. Haru sighs. He must know what's coming.

"Why don't you talk to him for me?" Rin suggests, feeling sly but pushing the slight twinge of guilt to the back of his mind.

"Why don't you man up?" Haru scoffs.

Rin looks to Kisumi. Kisumi opens his mouth first.

"Nope, he _hates_ me. At least Haru has half a chance of not being murdered at the door!"

"So dramatic," Haru grumbles, giving Kisumi a comforting squeeze he thinks Rin doesn't notice, like the tsundre little fuck he is. "You owe me dinner," he finally sighs. "Both of you."

 

Kisumi drops Haru at the end of Sousuke's street. His car sounds like a tractor with TB, and he won't dare to idle it within earshot for more than a second. Too conspicuous, he says. As if his bloody hair isn't.

It's obvious with how tentatively Sou opens the door that he still remembers Haru's trademark knock. He doesn't look angry as such, but it's clear there's got to be something amiss with his uninvited visit.

"Um... hi? What... Is there something... Uhhh," Sousuke strains for something that's not rude. Haru offers a smirk to clear the tension.

"Rin sent me. He's worried about Aichirou."

"Oh. You better come in then," he opens the door to give Haru room. "So am I."

Haru remembers the house from last year, when it was just Sousuke trying to run the whole thing by himself. The jokes he made about him being a spoiled rich boy soon fell out of favour with all the gifts he'd be lavished with. The couch is the same... oh the memories he has of this thing. Sousuke offers him water.

"Have they been fighting?" he asks, jumping straight in.

"No," Haru says confidently. That's the only thing he's certain of. "They've not been doing, well, _anything_. You'd think they'd only been dating for a week."

"Ai doesn't really talk about their relationship much... about _Rin_ , well, all the damn time but... she was like that for months before they got together."

"She admires him..."

"She's supposed to be his girlfriend, not his cheer leader. Ai's always been pretty... immature, emotionally. I'm not sure she's ready for anything so serious. Rin's her first boyfriend... I don't know how far they've gone but..."

"They kiss. That's about it."

"All those sleepovers though..."

Haru sighs and shakes his head. Rin sleeps on the couch, giving Ai his freshly cleaned bed. He'll head in there in the morning when Haru emerges, and he'll see him through the open door getting on top of the covers and nuzzling her hair. It's all very innocent, almost childlike, and Rin locks himself in the bathroom as soon as she leaves.

"She's pretty anxious, right?" Haru asks instead.

"Always has been. Got her parents to thank for that. She's scared of making mistakes, making Rin mad at her..."

Sort of understandable, since she grew up with chief grumpy-guts here, but Haru knows what he means. It runs deeper than that. Sousuke's always been protective, such a worrier, especially when it comes to Ai, who's like his baby sister. Haru's somewhat taken aback he's not just jumped straight into accusing Rin of being too harsh or worse with her.

"I don't think either of us are really cut out for this," Sousuke laughs after a moment of silence.

"Definitely not the best role models," Haru agrees.

"I hear you and Kisumi are a thing now?" his voice wavers, just a little.

"We're good."

"Good. And if Rin wants to talk to me himself, that's ok too. I'm not going to eat him."

You know that lull where you're not sure if your time in someone's house is up? The awkward silence that leaves Haru twiddling his thumbs as he searches for a polite excuse to get the hell out of here... but thankfully, Sousuke's _other_ friend does that just fine for him. Or should he say, more than friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone interested in reading on? Does anyone have any ideas where they'd like to see it go?  
> Remember, kids. Always leave yourself notes. Don't be like me.


	3. What Happens In Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru ends up rooming with Kisumi on some kind of college sports trip.

Makoto looks at the text on his phone to Haru across the room who's pretending to read. He's gotten pretty used to all of Kisumi's texts - the guy types just as fast as he talks - and his favourite topic as of late has been Haru. More specifically, _questions_ about Haru. Now, usually, Makoto can answer these on Haru's behalf, but _this_ one has Makoto fumbling for words to actually ask Haru himself.

"What?" Haru finally grunts.

"Oh... I was just wondering... um. Your competition that's coming up... who have you put down to room with?"

"No one," Haru shrugs. "I hardly know most of them, anyway."

"Alright," Makoto nods and whips off a reply to Kisumi.

Haru's book slams shut.

"Who was asking?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Makoto stammers.

"You're texting someone," Haru states. "It can't be Rin... Sousuke?"

"Uh, no."

"Not Nagisa, surely?"

"...Nope."

"So, no one important then. Never mind."

Well, that's Haru for you. Makoto sighs and smiles to himself, but he has a sneaking suspicion Haru's going to-

 

Regret his entire existence and begin to contemplate the very point to his life?

Yup, that's the one.

Kisumi has even managed to find a cologne that smells too sweet and friendly, and Haru's going to have the smell of bubblegum firewood in his nose until he can find a pool to throw himself into. Or a puddle, anything will do at this point.

He's practically trapped in a headlock under Kisumi's arm. And to boot, he can't escape this ~~sweatbox~~ coach for at _least_ another hour. He thought it was fishy when he was assigned a different bus to the rest of the swim team... and now here he is. The shortest by about a foot among all the basketball and athletics guys. At least he has someone to talk to, if he could get a word in.

"It's really cool that we get to room together, huh?" Kisumi exclaims for at least the ninth time. Seemingly hoping for a more enthused response from Haru than the grunts he's been offering.

"Sure. We get two beds, right?"

"Of _course, Haru!_ I'm not like Rin. I'm not gonna trick you into a night of bromantical cuddling... but if you get _cooold_."

If Kisumi could carry around a giant neon sign with _WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE_ flashing the same colour as his hair, he bloody well would.

"I'm never living that down, am I?" Haru sighs.

"Nope! Do you think Rin's stopped blushing yet?"

_Probably not_ , Haru thinks, and with it being winter in Aus now he won't be able to blame it on the sun, either.

Kisumi's friendly and useful and overly accommodating. A little like Makoto, in some ways, but with more teasing power than Rin and Nagisa combined. Haru's not sure how many days he'll survive looking over his shoulder and having those _eyes_ just inches from his own as Kisumi re-defines the meaning of personal space.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone interested in reading on? Does anyone have any ideas where they'd like to see it go?  
> Remember, kids. Always leave yourself notes. Don't be like me.


	4. Dust and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU. I've not got notes for it but I have a rough idea of where it's supposed to go sort of maybe ish? I know it's got Sou/Gou, Rin/Haru, Rin/Kisumi, Rin/Nagisa and Haru/Kisumi. 
> 
> Yeah. Because I'm a prick.

Rin pants, stepping back and letting his robe fall back down over his legs. Haru straightens up slowly, stumbling forwards in that way that always slightly concerns Rin, like he's been too rough, but when he turns and nods and walks away, Rin knows everything's all right.

Except, you know, that it's not.

The walk back to his chambers is more precarious at this time of night. Sneaking into the grounds and weaving his way through the rose garden to avoid the guards. It's unpleasantly sobering after his release. It's not like he can relax and enjoy some post coital bliss when he's trying to hide his endeavors from the guards - and more importantly, his mother.

He's gotten good at scaling the wall and launching himself up to his balcony, the door kept ajar with a well placed pebble for him to get back inside. No one will suspect a thing. Yet he's not satisfied. Using Haru twinges something in his core that his brother-in-law would smirk at and call _romantic_. It's not the experience he wants. It's not what his family wants.

With his father's passing, the pressure of marriage has increased. When the kingdom and his family have had time to grieve, Rin knows he will have to take the throne, take a wife, and get to work providing a replacement for when he too meets his demise. He's not even had time to cry.

But kings can't cry.

 

The knocking on his door at sunrise is unmistakably Sousuke. That bastard. Rin doesn't even understand why he does it, since he just walks in anyway as soon as he's made enough noise to leave Rin in a sour mood for the rest of the morning.

"Well aren't you bright and bushy tailed today?" he smirks, taking the wicker chair next to Rin's bathtub. He snaps his fingers and in walks his own man-servant with a steaming bucket of water to pour in.

Rin nods politely at the small man and sits up. It will take a few trips back and forth before the tub is deep enough, and he's not getting out of bed until he can get straight in.

"Didn't sleep," he grunts.

"Late night, ay? I didn't think a bachelor could wear himself out quite so much."

"Not like that!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" he is. He knows he is. Sousuke never blushes.

"That'll do, Nitori," Sousuke dismisses his hand who bows obediently, scuttling to the door. "When are you going to get your own boy? See how much easier that is than doing it yourself?"

Rin's glad he's all ready blushing. The thought of having another man there at his side all day and night to do as he wishes just... he doesn't know how Sousuke can handle having Nitori help him wash and dress without combusting in his britches.

"You're still blushing."

"Shut up!"

The bath gives him some reprieve, scrubbing away his late night adventures while Sousuke sits by, twiddling with the bow and quiver slung over his shoulders. Apparently he wants to take a hunting trip. Probably to get a new pelt he can have made into yet _another_ bag for Gou. Rin wouldn't have thought the princess could be even more spoiled than she already was... but then she married _Sousuke_ and oh how wrong was he. He doesn't mind the match up as much as he expected to, though. Their families have always been so close, and with the Yamazaki's influence over the farming regions, it's a good alliance to have.

"You'll need someone to help you get ready for the ball soon anyway. Nitori will be busy," Sousuke continues.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're getting as bad as my mother, you know that? Do you get it from Gou?"

"... She does have quite the influence."

"I'll figure something out. There's plenty of boys I could pick up, right?"

"Ugh, _Rin!_ Don't you have any class? You're the _king_ , you can't just take a random orphan. Finding someone all ready trained takes more time. You need to _bond_ with him. It's a more important relationship than your marriage... speaking of -"

"Oh _god -"_

"There'll be girls at the ball. And their parents. From all over the kingdom, Rin. You know you'll be expected to get to know a few of them."

"Sousuke," Rin sighs, turning to give him a stern look in the eye. "You know I don't..."

"You don't like girls. Yeah. Well unfortunately for you it doesn't work that way when you're King."

"You could be King..."

"Not while you're alive. You can have whatever you want on the side, as long as you get a son out of the deal you won't even have to speak to her."

Rin nods. He's heard this a thousand times. It's not what he wants. He wants what his parents had, what Sousuke and his sister have. He wants someone to look at him like they'd die if he didn't lean forward for an extra kiss before he leaves. It's time to change the subject.

"Are we taking the boys?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Seijurou's just _dying_ to show off how he can ride by himself now."

"I hope he's looking after my old girl," Rin smiles, the tension draining away from the room.

Sousuke throws him the towel. "Of course he is. Getting a little big for her though... but right on time to get Momo having a go. I have my eyes on one of the yearlings for him."

The idea of little Momotarou taking control of Rin's aging Shetland doesn't really appeal all that much. Momo's such a fire cracker and the old mare just wants to be toddled around the paddock at a snail's pace. Rin's not sure Momo can even comprehend anything slower than the speed of light.

 

The woodlands surrounding the city are well populated with everything from rabbits to wolves. Rin is particularly partial to venison, but it's a boar pelt they're after today. The meat is chewier than he likes, so there'll be a disappointing stew for supper. His chestnut stallion trots ahead of the others. Seijurou is just behind him on the old pony and Sousuke brings up the rear with one arm securing his other tot on his lap.

His nephews bring a swell of longing into his chest. He could have his _own_ , his own little princes to teach to ride and shoot a bow, dance with a sword. They'd strategise hypothetical wars on the old tactics table like he used to with his father...

But it's not something his... _preference, affliction_ , whatever the scholars and priests might decide to call it, can tolerate.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone interested in reading on? Does anyone have any ideas where they'd like to see it go?  
> Remember, kids. Always leave yourself notes. Don't be like me.


	5. Another Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew I'd started a SouMomo fic, and I found this, but it isn't the fic I expected... I don't know what happened to the other one...

Sousuke has to do a double take as he’s welcomed into the Mikoshiba home by… God. This is _Momo?!_ Hasn’t he just rocketed into Seijuro’s genes (and… he’d definitely fit his jeans now, too) in the last few years.

“Sousuke!” Momo yells, loud as ever, and latches onto his chest in a hug Sousuke has no choice but to return, squeezing round his shoulders and just taking in this post-graduation physique that’s just too familiar for him to handle.

“Hey! Stop hoarding all the hugs!” Seijuro steps into the hallway from the lounge, stalking over to the door and bunching his brother to the side, but Sousuke hugs them both. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

Sei’s breath is hot on his ear when he speaks, something that sends nostalgic shudders down Sousuke’s spine. Something too sensual in such a casual setting but… he’s ok. Wow. He’s so ok he doesn’t quite believe it. Holding Sei is so easy, something he did for so long until he couldn’t. And now, he can. As his best friend, rather than his boyfriend.

“Rin’s here too!” Momo squeaks, demanding both their attention again.

Sousuke scruffs his hair. “Why wouldn’t he be? Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Psht,” Sei scolds. “Not till tomorrow! Let’s treat him like a child while we still can.”

“You’re so mean!” Momo whines.

Both brothers detach themselves from Sousuke’s arms at last, filing into the lounge where Sousuke gets yet another hug from Rin, who’s bulked up considerably with his Olympic training… still not on par with his fiancé or the Mikoshibas… or even himself, though.

“No Makoto?” he asks him, as at this point they’re pretty much a package deal, but Rin shakes his head.

“Haru had The Snip yesterday so he’s still a bit delicate. Makoto’s taking care of him.”

Sousuke rolls his eyes. “You and that bloody cat.”

“Well it was getting too awkward with him jumping in the bath and humping the rubber ducks!” Rin bristles.

“Ohhhh the things I didn’t need to know before dinner. Thanks, man.”

“My pleasure.”

Rin slinks off to the other end of the room where Sousuke notices Sei and Momo’s sister, offering a courteous wave, but then turns himself back to the lounge and the seating, spotting a nice gap between the armrest and Momo.

“Might as well sit with the birthday boy,” he tells him, rolling his shoulder back and leaning it on the top of the couch to stretch out the muscles.

Momo notices. “Sei told me you had another surgery at the beginning of the year…”

“Mm. Just a lot of physio for now though. Gets pretty stiff.”

Suddenly there’s a whisper in his ear on the other side. “Bet that’s not the only thing that gets pretty stiff.”

“ _You_ ,” he says sternly, turning his head to glare, right up close in Sei’s face so their noses might just touch, “are _the worst_.”

“This is why you love me,” Sei sings, lolling his head on Sousuke’s good shoulder and apparently making himself comfortable for the long haul.

“Actually, I think it’s why we broke up, but you just keep telling yourself that.”

Momo snorts a laugh on his other side, mirroring Sei and snuggling up.

“This has _got_ to be the weirdest shit to happen in my life,” Sousuke mutters. “You two are _identical_.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Momo chirps.

Yeah. He should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone interested in reading on? Does anyone have any ideas where they'd like to see it go?  
> Remember, kids. Always leave yourself notes. Don't be like me.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested in reading on? Does anyone have any ideas where they'd like to see it go?  
> Remember, kids. Always leave yourself notes. Don't be like me.


End file.
